


Ramza and Alma's Windy Stroll (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Based on a scene from my FFT fanfic, "A Knight and His Lady," where Alma holds her skirt down in the wind to avoid flashing Ramza.





	Ramza and Alma's Windy Stroll (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Knight and His Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128569) by [Myst_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight). 



The afternoon winds was picking up now, and the trio were buffeted against a harsh gale as they soldiered on. A stiff breeze rose like a phoenix reborn, and Alma shrieked as her skirt flew up, exposing her petticoats and bare legs. Regretting that she hadn't worn tights today, the girl struggled mightily with her skirt, her pace becoming rigid as she continued to press forward with Ramza and Agrias. For their part, the two warriors just stared at her, stymied by their companion's unique misfortune, a happenstance that definitely didn't affect armored knights.  
  
As Alma locked eyes with Ramza, she blushed, and continued to hold down her skirt with both hands. "Ramza, don't look!" she cried, trying to avoid flashing her brother as her skirt flapped all around her.  
  
That same brother was about as flush-faced as Alma was, his eyes darting about in an attempt to look at her while respecting her modesty, though the cornucopia of pink skirt and white petticoats made that nigh impossible. Nevertheless, the elder Beoulve soon came to her rescue, and he quickly grabbed his sister's skirt to keep it under control. Alma gasped at Ramza's straightforward demeanor, but soon turned her attentions back to her predicament, thankful for the help. Together the two siblings held down her skirt until the wind subsided, the hem drifting to mid-calf like a receding shoreline.  
  
Alma peered nervously through her tousled-bangs at Ramza, finding his face very close to hers. "I'm sorry about that, Brother," she apologized, straightened up and smoothing her skirt out in a show of regaining decency.  
  
Ramza straightened up as well, trying to bring some dignity to the compromising situation. "It's no problem, Alma," he replied, the telltale remnants of his blush alluding to a wavering resolve. "Only I wish there was someone else to help you sometimes. It's...er, these silly things are a bit uncomfortable for me."

-Excerpt from [A Knight and His Lady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7128569).


End file.
